gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojiro
Kojiro (コジロー) is an action-platform video game developed and published by Multisoft. It is considered by fans as the true successor to Mega Man (even though this is inspired by Mega Man X), unlike Mighty No. 9, which has been negatively received. It is also one of the last Gigacom games of this year, following Dream Quest. It will also be available for the PlayStation 4. Gameplay The gameplay is identical to the play style of Mega Man X 1-6 and 8, where you move across a 2.5D format while attacking different sorts of enemies before reaching one of many bosses. The stage structure is also similar, but the game starts off with not just one, but five prologue stages. After those, you choose between two sides you wish to join, much like Fire Emblem Fates. After you chose a side, you will be confronted by eight robot bosses of the opposing side. After defeating the first four bosses, there will be an intermission stage that will change the course of the story. Finishing the remaining four bosses will unlock a series of fortress stages open for the player to complete in linear progression until the final boss is defeated. The player starts the game as the titular protagonist Kojiro, a small yet powerful robot installed with the Azure Core. Depending on which side you choose, four more characters will join the player. The main characters among the Dr. Theta's collection of robots include Kojiro's siblings Blade, a humanoid dragon robot that uses his tail as a weapon, Tate, a blue-armored robot that wields two rifles, Makoto, a female robot wielding an array of cannons, and Serena, another female robot that sends medical assistance. The main characters from Dr. Xi's army include Kojiro's guardian, Epsilon, a humanoid bull robot that produces heat during attacks, and their adoptive siblings Omega, a purple-armored robot with a light saber, Fiona, a female robot with metallic wings resembling a butterfly's, Leon, a humanoid lion robot with a machine gun, and Sparkle, a silver female robot that also sends medical aid. In addition, another central character is Diva, one of Dr. Xi's robots who was kidnapped by Dr. Theta's robots as part of their efforts to rescue Kojiro. Holding power over radio waves, she is one of the companions to join the player in whichever story route they choose. Setting A hundred years ago, a great war between Titans, giant robots with “cores,” took place, causing great destruction. One of the scientists who created these robots decided to involve humanity into the war by creating different types of robot soldiers to end the war. While successful, this unfortunately introduced war to the humans and the robots. In the present, Kojiro primarily takes place on an unnamed continent populated by two cities: Ultropolis and Chrysopia. The inventors of both cities in the present are the descendants of the inventors of the Light Core and Dark Core Titans respectively. A third central location is the hidden city of Zero, a place only accessible through the gridded ocean. Once ruled by humans, it is now ruled by the titan Izanagi, who is under different guises in Ultropolis and Chrysopia to provoke war. Several years prior to the start of the game, Ultropolis' scientist Dr. Musashi is ambushed by Chrysopia's Dr. Xi during a fake peace treaty talk between the cities and is assassinated. Dr. Xi kidnaps Kojiro's broken body, and decides to reprogram him to serve his purposes. Meanwhile, back in Ultropolis, Dr. Theta takes over for Dr. Musashi as scientist of the city. Story After a few years of reprogramming, Kojiro is sent by Dr. Xi to inspect a fortress above the Gridded Ocean. However, one of the doctor's robots provokes a battle with Ultropolis’ robots and throws Kojiro's partner Epsilon into the Ocean. Kojiro is found and captured by Ultropolis robots, who recognize him as a long-lost member of the Ultropolitan doctor's line of robots. Kojiro is brought to meet his old friends and Diva at the capital city. However, soldiers attack the city and a small drone attempts to kill him. Dr. Theta shields him at the cost of her life. In the aftermath, Kojiro comes into possession of three different weapons (the Lichtgun, the Flammeshield, and the Blitzblade), created by Dr. Musashi before his passing. In the opening battle between the two cities, Kojiro's two groups of friends meet, and he is forced to choose between siding with Ultropolis and Chrysopia. Which side will the young robot choose? Characters Neutral Kojiro VA: Masako Nozawa (Japanese)/Brian Beacock (English) The eponymous protagonist of the game. He was created by Dr. Musashi as one of the first five robots created by him, but was kidnapped and reprogrammed by Dr. Xi. Kojiro is a kind robot who cares deeply for those he loves and will come to the aid of anyone who should asks him for it, rapid-firing apologies if he does something to upset others, likely inheriting this habit from his creator. He might have different personalities depending on which side he chooses. He uses three weapons; the Lichtgun, the Flammeshield, and Blitzblade. He also has the ability to transform into an Ultima, a powerful version of a normal robot, with the power of the Azure Core Diva VA: Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese)/Cristina Vee (English) The deuterogamist of the game. Kojiro first meets Diva when the Ultropolis robots bring them back to the castle. After Dr. Theta's death, she watched Kojiro transform into an Ultima. But Diva manages to save him before anything else bad happened. Due to the heavy rejection and discrimination she faced in her time in Chrysopia, Diva developed a reserved and stoic personality, sprouting from her fear of provocation and rejection, only opening up to people she is close to. She has the ability to revive Kojiro after he dies by singing. Honey VA: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese)/Tara Strong (English) Honey is a servant working for Kojiro, serving his every need in Chrystopia. She is also the younger twin sister of Candy and created by Dr. Glacier of the Arctic Site. Naturally, Honey can control ice, but is less proficient unlike Candy. However, her combat abilities are superior to her sister's. Honey has a warm, caring personality, especially towards Kojiro. She is steadfastly loyal to him and readily follows him without a moment's hesitation. Spice VA: Yui Horie(Japanese)/Sarah Anne Williams (English) An Ember Core robot that lives in her own aerial base. Because Kojiro helped rebuild her when she was nearly destroyed, she became a normal robot in order to repay him for his kindness. She became extremely close to Kojiro as one of his guides. The side you choose determines what Honey will be using, either Ember Health or Ember Power. Ultropolis Blade VA: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese)/Matt Mercer (English) A main and playable character in the Ultropolis route, and a boss in the Chrysopia route. Blade is the first of four robots developed by Dr. Musashi. When the doctor met another scientist, Dr. Theta, Blade helped the city to warm up to the new scientist and he had a close relationship with her. He also gained another friend from Dr. Theta, Kojiro. However, Blade lost him when he was kidnapped and reprogrammed in Chrysopia. Blade develops a sense of collectiveness as he analyses situations at hand before finalizing his decisions. Aside from the dragon tail, he fights with a laser gun. Tate VA: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese)/Quinton Flynn (English) Tate is the third robot developed by Dr. Musashi and Dr. Theta. He has been perfecting his combat skills so he can be recognized as the strongest. Tate has the potential of close combat fighting, but when he was miserably defeated by Blade during a sparring match, he chose to become a long-range fighter. He is very intelligent and learns things rather quickly. Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his other friends, Tate is thus sometimes in a state of malcontent and has developed a bit of an inferiority complex that he hides. Tate uses two different rifles in combat. Makoto VA: Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese)/Wendee Lee (English) Makoto is the second robot developed by the two doctors of Ultropolis. She originally had another friend, Kojiro, whom she was very attached to. However, Makoto lost him when he was kidnapped and reprogrammed in Chrysopia. Feeling helpless since she could not stop the kidnapping, she began training as a demolitions robot. Serious, determined, and unsophisticated, Makoto has the spirit of a soldier and valiantly charges into battle with fearlessness and courage. She has an array of cannons with her for battle. Serena VA: Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese)/Kira Buckland (English) Serena is the fourth developed robot by Ultropolis’ doctors. She originally had another friend, Kojiro, but he was taken and reprogrammed by Chrysopolis. Shy and timid by nature, she is very polite to others but often stutters during her conversations. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. Serena does not fight, but instead sends medical supplies to the player. Dagger VA: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese)/Sam Riegal (English) Dagger is a robot developed by a professor from a small part of Ultropolis. His group of robots has served Ultropolis faithfully for many years. His creator was killed in an unknown incident. Dagger is brash and temperamental, and also becomes very frenetic when provoked, experiencing tremendous surges of passion that compel him to behave irrationally. Like his namesake, Dagger wields a black dagger which can even cut larger robots. He is one of the bosses for Chrysopia and an ally for Ultropolis. Haze VA: Miki Itou (Japanese)/Tara Platt (English) Haze is a female hunter robot from a robotic army that serves Ultropolis. Haze is completely loyal to Blade and would gladly die for him. However, she follows a more moderate approach compared to her partner Dagger. Haze is one of the bosses if Kojiro fights for Chrysopolis, but one of his new allies of he fights for Ultropolis. Her weapon is based on a type of radiator. Eight VA: Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese)/Laura Bailey (English) Eight was born to a rundown laboratory in Ultropolis, and her creators worked in said laboratory as psychics. Sometime before the events of the game, Eight saw a vision where Dr. Theta would die in a future incident. She warned her of the incoming danger, but was unsure how and when it would happen. Contrary to her calm and smart way of thinking, Eight has a mysterious personality. As such, she has the ability to teleport and hypnotize other robots. Cirrus VA: Keiji Himeno (Japanese)/Spike Spencer (English) Cirrus was created in a highly advanced lab known for offering supplies for most of Ultropolis. At some point he met Serena and started to have feelings towards her. Cirrus is known for being completely silly and can doze off constantly; but he claims that he is thinking this way. Named after cirrus clouds, he can create clouds that can trap his foes. Renard VA: Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese)/Steve Blum (English) Renard is a fox-humanoid robot from a remote part of Ultropolis. Avenging his deceased professor, he kept his robot friends from harm by shifting into a Fox-Fighter. Renard can be pretty sly at times (of course, because he is a fox), but this fazes no one, not even his partners. Renard has the ability to shift into a Fox-Fighter. Ivy VA: Yumi Hara (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) A boss against the Chrysopia side. Ivy is a fighter born created by the Poison Borgs, which exists outside of the city. Following the orders of her creator, a Titan, she assists the robots of Ultropolis. She was trained immediately after her creation to become a powerful fighter in hopes that one day she may lead the Poison Borgs in the future. Ivy attacks with electric vine-like whips. Wheeler VA: Tohru Furuya (Japanese)/Cam Clarke (English) A car-based robot who is always searching for action. He was built by scientists who were known for making automobiles for Ultropolis. As stated earlier, Wheeler is itching for some excitement and likes to boast about how quick he is compared to others. Being based on a car, he can use the wheels on his feet to accelerate. Frederick VA: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese)/Troy Baker (English) Frederick was Dr. Theta's assistant before her death. He was there when Kojiro was welcomed back to Ultropolis. Frederick usually tries his best to think of perfect strategies against his opponents. He is also capable of creating larger weapons. Chrysopia Omega VA: Ryo Horikawa (Japanese)/Nick Landis (English) A main and playable character in the Chrysopia route, and a boss in the Ultropolis route. Omega is the commander of Dr. Xi's line of robots. When Kojiro was reprogrammed in Chrysopia, he acknowledged them as one of his new friends, personally supervising his combat training. As Dr. Xi's commander, it is Omega's job to follow the doctor's orders. Because of this, he is obedient and will do anything to support his robot comrades. Omega attacks using a light saber. Fiona VA: Miki Ito (Japanese)/Amber Lee Connors (English) Fiona is the second developed of the five robots by Dr. Xi. Prior to the game's events, Fiona was the target of deletion. When the hacker approached her, Fiona hired her as one of her new recruits. Her most notable trait is her strong motherly instincts, ones that are very specifically directed Kojiro himself. But occasionally she tends to go too far with this trope, therefore making her an overprotective model. Fiona has the ability to create stealth bombs. Leon VA: Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese)/Kyle Hebert (English) Leon is the third developed of five robots in the Chrysopia line. Leon possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards his own strategies. Due to this, he is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. Leon has the ability to control electricity. Sparkle VA: Suzuko Mori (Japanese)/Brina Palencia (English) Sparkle is the fourth robot developed by Dr. Xi. She is a happy and optimistic robot who would do anything to bring happiness and peace to her home. Tenderly loving her partners, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of Kojiro. But in spite of this, Sparkle is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Like Serena, she can heal Kojiro anytime. Kathy VA: Naoko Watanabe (Japanese)/Kimlinh Tran (English) Kathy's inventor was executed for using illegal materials for her creation. This left her so alone that she eventually became mad, but she attempted to keep this anger to herself. Kathy has a peculiar personality, and constantly refers to herself in a third-person point of view. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. Ironically she carries three knives on each of her hands. Robin VA: Kouji Ishii (Japanese)/Grant George (English) A malfunctioned robot that was abandoned by his creator. In order to further perfect himself, he made it a living to destroy other robots and take away their parts. Sadistic, cold and callous, Robin derives pleasure from watching the suffering of others, a fact made plainly evident throughout his comrades. His default weapon is a large hammer. Magenta VA: Chie Nakamura (Japanese)/Monica Rial (English) Magenta is a tank robot who was created in the outskirts of Chrysopia. One day Sparkle came to where she lived in disguise and the two quickly became friends. Magenta wields tremendous physical strength that easily allows her to perform astounding feats that regular tanks are unable to accomplish, including destroying mountains and jumping over 8 yards. Clay VA: Unsho Ishizuka (Japanese)/Travis Willingham (English) A robot modeled after an iconic superhero in Chrysopia. As the "Robotic Hero of Hope", Clay is known to have made it his life's mission to lend his assistance to one and all who may require it, no matter how trivial or absurd their grievances may be. Ironically he can shoot lasers from his optic areas. Hex VA: Tomoko Maruo (Japanese)/Amanda Lott (English) Hex was created by a scientist who believed in magic. She was so good in this magic that she later used is for her own purposes, killing others as a result. She blames herself for this and attempted to shut down the circuits in her body in order to be possessed by her own magic. A pessimistic individual by nature, Hex views life rather gloomily. She fights using her dark magic. Ariel VA: Omi Minami (Japanese)/Erin Fitzgerald (English) Ariel's creation was more difficult than some due to her creator's lack of resources, she still struggled to survive. She was then rebuilt by Dr. Xi's professional doctors and was given different resources. Ariel is normally perceived as a cordial, authentic robot by most males who interact with her, though she can be quite flirtatious and forward during her courting attempts. Surprisingly, her weapon is a giant laser. Cyclone VA: Shouzou Iizuka (Japanese)/Curtis Arnott (English) Created as a worker robot, Cyclone was rebuilt as a fighter robot for Dr. Xi's army. Despite his outward appearance, Cyclone is considered to be very friendly. He cares for the well-being of his fellow robot partners and has a soft spot for nature. Waschbar VA: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese)/Jason Liebrecht (English) Waschbar is a raccoon-humanoid robot with the ability to shift into a miniature raccoon. Living in Chrysopia, he can be seen among organic raccoons. Cheerful yet dense about robotic social standards, he does his best to impress others or make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or potentially his life. As stated before, he can shift into a raccoon anytime. Candy VA: Eiko Yamada (Japanese)/Julie Anne Taylor (English) Honey's twin sister who works for Dr. Xi. She was created by Dr. Glacier, a scientist from the Arctic Site. She and Honey were actually kidnapped by Dr. Xi as hostages after killing Dr. Glacier. While Honey was unaware of this (because she was shut down at the time), Candy was. Forced into servitude for Kojiro, she eventually became accustomed to her role, becoming an exemplary servant. Compared to Honey, Candy is a skilled servant and always performs her tasks in a timely, flawless manner. Epsilon VA: Daisuke Ono (Japanese)/Christopher Sabat (English) A bull-humanoid robot of A-class, Epsilon became a well known and respected combat robot in Dr. Xi's robot army due to his work ethic and charm. He was ordered by the doctor to supervise and train Kojiro, who was residing in Xi's Fortress. During a mission somewhere around the Gridded Ocean, he and Kojiro were betrayed by Beck, who was assigned by Dr. Xi, and Epsilon eventually drowned in the Gridded Ocean after losing to him. While a strict man, Epsilon is not fully heartless. He was there for Kojiro when he was getting damaged by Dr. Xi. It is somehow rumored that Epsilon is still alive. He is also one of Kojiro's only allies in the secret Zero route. Most of Epsilon's attacks are heat-based. Non-playable characters Dr. Theta VA: Mayumi Shou (Japanese)/Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) The creator of Kojiro, Blade, Tate, Makoto, and Serena. After the death of her partner and the kidnapping of Kojiro, tensions between the two cities rose. Chrysopia attempted to instigate a war for months, but Dr. Theta created a barrier that caused any Chrysopians that entered Ultropolis to immediately lose any sense of aggression and violence. After a reunion with Kojiro, she decides to hold a party, but a drone creates an explosion, killing Dr. Theta in the process and turning Kojiro into an Ultima robot. Beck VA: Seiji Sasaki (Japanese)/Marc Soskin (English) Beck is a robot soldier of Chrysopia and a criminal who has committed numerous heinous atrocities that involve murder and robbery. Lustful for achieving success in life, Beck abuses the power ceded to him in order to attain his goal. At some point, he was arrested by Omega, but was released by Dr. Xi after having supposedly "rehabilitated" in prison. He also betrayed Epsilon during Kojiro's mission in the Gridded Ocean. Dr. Xi VA: Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese)/Dan Woren (English) The antagonist of the Ultropolis route and the creator of Omega, Leon, Fiona, and Sparkle. He kidnapped Kojiro and reprogrammed him in a near isolated environment for all of their time in Chrysopia. After the city is hit with horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his robots to invade Ultropolis. He is ambitious and has a lust for power. Xi is portrayed as a ruthless, mean, cold-hearted scientist that has no mercy for those who does not please him or dares to defy him. During the final boss of the Ultropolis route, he pilots a malfunctioning Titan with a black core. Jagare VA: Ryuusei Nakao (Japanese)/Martin Billany (English) The secondary antagonist of both routes. He is viewed as a shadow of Dr. Xi. Always eager to get into his good side, Jagare sycophantically agrees with each and every one of his opinions, even if they may be morally unsound. He excels at mimicry, and employs foul play and manipulation in his schemes to bend others to his will. Despite the apparent mettle that he displays in his heavy involvement with the orchestration of Kojiro's torment, Jagare is truly a deceitful coward who abuses power for personal gain. Izanagi VA: Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese)/Dave Mallow (English) The true main antagonist revealed in the third secret route. Izanagi is one of the First Titans and a part of the war between them. Izanagi, for his creator's sake, loved every race and gave them longevity and knowledge. He became particularly close to the city of Zero and started to live among them. However, his instincts as a titan would slowly overtake him with time. Unfortunately, it did and he started loathing everyone, even his creator, leading him to isolate himself in a large shuttle. However, before he completely deactivated, he tore off a portion of his core which took on a small robotic appearance in a last bid to stop his rage. Izanagi then began to form an army consisting of many of his former Zero robot friends. By the events of the game, Izanagi went even more insane, acting as the ruler of Zero and killing almost every inhabitant. He took control of others, including Dr. Xi, Tate (in the Chrysopia route), and Epsilon (in the Zero route). Kojiro, however, was able to save them and, with the help of others, defeated Izanagi as his own Titan form. Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Games Category:Video Games